


A Shade Of Gray

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to look beyond the shades of black and white. Sometimes there's a shade of gray underneath. Sometimes people do bad things for a good reason. Well he was doing bad things, evil things, all for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shade Of Gray

Ganondorf Dragmire also known as Ganon sighed as he sat on his chair, he was completely and utterly bored. He glanced around the room, it was unsurprisingly filled with dark skinned beauties, all of them were willing to do anything he asked. He was the first male born in hundreds of years, thus he was made the leader of the head of their desert dwelling tribe, the Gerudo. He mentally sighed as his self proclaimed advisors and mothers flew in the room.   
  
Yes, mothers, his own mother had died giving birth to him twenty years ago. It was to be excepted; any female who gave birth to a male in their tribe gave her life in exchange to the three goddess. It was a rather high price to pay to three goddess's who were supposed to embody everything good in the world they made. He came back to reality when his mothers landed in front of him.   
  
"Good morning Lord Ganon." He nodded at them. "My Lord…we have some more grave news. It seems the King of Hyrule has once again refused to meet with you." He glared at the wall above their heads. Every single time he tried to meet with the man he was rejected. Was it so much to ask that his tribe be recognized by the Kingdom of Hyrule? All he wanted was for his tribe to be recognized, which would make sure his village was protected and provided for.   
  
"I see." He growled lightly his mood souring quickly. He glanced at his mothers in question, usually after they reported the news of the day to him they disappeared to work on their weird concoctions. "Is there anything else you wish to speak with me about?"   
  
"Well…yes. You are of age…" He glared at them cutting them off. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. "Leave me." His voice was low and full of agitation. They moved to protest but he cut them off with yet another harsher glare. "I do not wish to speak about this matter. Leave me." He glanced at the women in the room who were tossing him glances. "All of you."   
  
He smirked as they all quickly filed out of the room, his word was law after all. He sighed as he shifted so he was sitting in his chair sideways, glaring up at the ceiling. He was bored again, he grunted as the arm of the chair dug into his back. He glanced out the small window of the room and sighed as he met the glaring sun with his own glare. This day was just horrible, first he was rejected council with the King and then his mothers had the nerve to bring up his need to take a wife.   
  
He didn't want a wife, he had no time for a wife, he was the leader of his tribe and had many more important things to take care of. A wife would only make things harder, though he knew whomever he married they would bow to his every wish. Such was the way of his tribe, every single woman in his tribe loved him and wanted to did nothing but please him. Yes, it was entertaining at first, especially when he was younger, he got every single thing he wanted. Now, now it was tiring, every time he asked for an opinion on anything they agreed with what he said. It made for very boring conversation.   
  
He blinked as the ground shook with an explosion, he bolted up right knocking his chair over in his rush. He grabbed his near by sword and ran out of the room, he honestly hopped it wasn't bandits again, the fuckers had attacked two weeks ago, taking some gold and coins, as well as three women. He narrowed his eyes as he followed the trail of smoke, it lead to his mother's work room. He lowered his guard a bit yet still kept it up, his mothers were known for summoning weird and dangerous things.   
  
He kicked open the door and pulled out his sword falling into a stance, ready to take on anything. He blinked at the sight that met him, there sitting dazed and naked between his mothers was a young woman. She was small and had fair pale skin, something that was a rarity in the surrounding desert land. But what startled him the most were her bright blue eyes. He had heard rumors of said eyes, in fact Princess Zelda was said to be the only holder of such eyes. Obviously those rumors were wrong.   
  
His grip on his sword tightened as the unknown woman slowly came out of her daze. She didn't look like she could do much damage but it was safer to assume she could. He had learned the hard way, long ago. He glanced at his mothers, making sure they were okay he mentally sighed, they were fine, a bit dazed but fine. He shifted his stance to a more defensive one and watched as his mothers came out of their daze.   
  
Kotake blinked as she looked at her twin sister Koume and grinned. "We did it!" Her sister blinked and glanced where her sister was pointing and crackled with glee. "Yes! She's perfect!" She reached over and grasped the girls chin and forced her to look at her. "Nice, very nice." Koume joined her sister in inspecting the young woman. "She is a lot paler then we intended but her eyes more then make up for it." Kotake nodded, "Yes, plus she has child bearing hips, very good, and her breasts they are nice and plump."   
  
Ganon sighed and sheathed his sword, from the looks of things this 'woman' was just another random thing his mothers had summoned. He blinked as the woman glared at Koume and pulled her face out of her grasp. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are talking about me like I'm some god damn dog?" He blinked at the language that escaped her mouth, having only heard such things from bandits. It was slightly disturbing to hear such things come from a docile looking woman.   
  
Koume frowned, her twin sister joining her. "Hmm that's odd she's way to much of a spit fire. We must have made a mistake…" Kotake nodded, "Yes, you must have done something wrong…" Koume fumed. "What makes you think it was my fault?" Kotake huffed, "Well its obviously your fault! It can't be mine!"   
  
Ganon sighed as his mothers began bickering and turned his gaze to the still angry and naked young woman sitting on the floor. He could already feel the headache blooming. He sighed lightly and brought hand to rub his temple's, what had he done to anger the goddesses so? Either way he needed to end this madness now, he let his hand fall to his side and steeled his expression.   
  
"Enough! What is going on here?" He glared at his mother's who stopped mid fight to glance at him. Kotake smiled and flew over to her son on her broom. "We made you the perfect wife!" Koume scoffed, "Well would have been perfect if Kotake hadn't messed up!" Thus was the start of another argument. He groaned lightly feeling his headache return twice as large.   
  
"Excuse me! If you're done talking about me like I'm not right fucking here would you mind explain where the hell I am and why I'm here?" Everyone turned to look at her in shock, what? Had they never seen a pissed off time traveling miko before? She was annoyed by their stares, pissed off, naked, cold, and didn't know where the fuck she was. She had a right to be pissed off.   
  
All she was doing was taking a bath, minding her own business and then bam! She was surrounded by a bright blue and red light and bam! She was where she was now, where the hell it was. Now, normally a person who's been dragged across time and most likely space would freak out especially if they were naked. But her? Nope, weirder stuff had happened in the past five years, being a time traveling miko kind of made you indifferent to the weird things in life.   
  
Kotake blinked and looked at the girl like she was stupid, which she might very well be Koume had messed up the spell somehow. "You're here to be our son's bride." Both Kagome and Ganon blinked at that statement. She…what?"   
  
Twin cries of outrage echoed through the small room, both filled with surprise and anger.   
  
Ganon was pissed, how dare his mothers try and summon him a woman? Did they think him incapable of finding a wife? Yes he was stalling but honestly to take it this far! He glared at the woman like it was all her fault, her very existence was a symbol of their lack of faith in him.   
  
She glared at the two old women in the room, now it was considered rude to glare at your elders no matter what time or dimension you were in but honestly! These woman had summoned her, while she was bathing mind you, to their world with the intent of marrying her off to their son? Oh hell no.   
  
She blinked as she felt a glare settle on her, she turned to find the source and she would have blushed at what met her gaze. He was a handsome young man, he looked to be about her age. He was tall, lean, well muscled, which she mused must have come from his training with the sword at his side. He was dark skinned, like the two old women, his hair was dark red and set off his dark orange eyes. Sadly said eyes were glaring at her like all this was her fault! "What the hell are you looking at?"   
  
She blinked as the room went silent, all the occupants staring at her in surprise and shock. What? She blinked and then cursed herself as she took in the crown like headband on the mans head. Please don't tell her he was the leader of where ever she was…   
  
Kotake bristled, "Who do you think you are talking to Lord Ganon like that?" She stared blankly at the irate old woman. "Me? I think I'm Kagome, a poor innocent miko who was bathing in a hot spring when bam I'm sucked into an entirely different fucking world! Naked mind you! One I might add where I'm excepted to marry some guy I don't even fucking know! So excuse me if I'm a little pissed off!" She huffed as the old woman hid behind what she assumed was her sister, they did look alike.   
  
Ganon couldn't help it, honestly he couldn't. He had never seen anyone blow up like that especially not at one of his mothers. Nor had he ever seen Kotake hide from anyone, himself included. So yeah he was entitled to the roar of laughter that ripped from his throat, it was just to funny.   
  
Kagome glared at the man as he burst out laughing, how dare he? Here she was having one of the most stressful and tiring days of her life and he had the nerve to laugh at her! "What the heel are you laughing at? This is all your fault!"   
  
He blinked sobering up as he directed her angry blue eyes at him. His fault? He arched an eyebrow at her. "How is any of this my fault?" He watched impassively as she glared daggers at him, "How? If you could find your own damn wife I never would have been summoned here!"He scoffed at her. "I'll have you know women are throwing themselves at my feet."   
  
She rolled her eyes at him, "Then pick one of them up, dust em off and marry them!" She bristled more as he stared at her in slight amusement. What was his problem? Why was he staring at her like that? It was then that she was reminded that she was naked. She flushed a bright red and curled in on herself. "You damn pervert! Can I get some freaking clothes?"   
  
She blinked as she heard him walk over to her and glanced up, hoping she hadn't pissed him off. She blinked again as he unclasped his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. His eyes glowing with mirth. She glared half heartedly at him and pulled it closer to her. "Thanks."   
  
He nodded and glanced at his shocked mother's, yeah he never really paid the women in the tribe any attention, but honestly there was something about this one that interested him. One she was not afraid to say what was on her mind, two she not only talked back to him but yelled at him, and three she vaguely hinted that she was from another world.   
  
Kotake glanced at her sister and smirked, it seemed that things might just work out. Never had they seen their son take any interest in any of the many women that surrounded him. She crackled lightly, her sister joining in. They froze as they felt two pairs of glares on them. They blinked and looked up at only to meet two angry gazes. Oh, yes they were in for it now.   
  
Kagome smiled happily as she walked down the hall, nodding to the women she passed. It had been about two months since she had arrived in the land of Hyrule, as Ganon had taught her, and things were going well. Once she had gotten over her shock, surprise, and anger they had all sat down and had a conference, so to speak, to try and figure out where she had come from and how to try and get her back home.   
  
To date every one of the Twinrova Sisters, as they liked to be called, attempts at trying to send her back ended in failure. So it was quickly decided that they would give up, maybe it was her fate to be brought here? Either way today they would travel to the capital and try and ask for a council with the King. She had enough of the King refusing to meet with Ganon and figured if they should pay him a visit, what better way to get to get him to meet with them then show up on his door step? If he was a good leader he would meet with them lest he look like a fool.   
  
She smiled as she pushed open the large doors to Ganon's 'throne room', she scoffed at that thought like he needed something this big. She grinned as she bounded over to him, her ankle length black skirt swishing around her legs, the knee high slits shifting to show off her still pale skin. Yup, she after spending two months in the desert was still as pale as the day she had arrived, she shrugged not knowing the reason why.   
  
She blinked as Ganon stood up and met her halfway, stopping inches away from her and smiled down at her, liking how well she looked in his tribes clothes. Since they were in the desert their clothes were thin and light weight. He took in her chosen outfit for the day, a dark green sleeves top that stopped inches above her belly button and an ankle length light weight black skirt with slits up to her knees. He smiled as he cupped her face and gazed into her eyes, a light smile on his lips. "You like nice as usual."   
  
She blushed and leaned into his touch, yes…they were kind of an item…in a sense…she loved him and he loved her but was to damn stubborn to admit it. "Thanks…are you almost ready to leave? Your mothers are waiting at the gates…" She trailed off as he leaned down to press his lips to hers and smiled into the kiss. She smiled up at him as he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.   
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be…just don't get your hopes up…the King…he will most likely blow us off…" She snorted and grabbed his hand dragging him down the hall. "If he does he will look bad, what kind of a king turns away visitors who travel to meet him? A bad one is what." She nodded to herself, making him laugh at how sure of herself she sounded.   
  
He intertwined their fingers as they made there way towards the gates, he could vaguely hear the giggles from the women of his tribe and mentally rolled his eyes, women. He nodded as they neared the gates, his mother's were on their brooms and his horse was ready as well. The trip would only take a day, so they packed light if the king met with them they would stay the night in the castle, if not then they would stay in a hotel either way they would only be gone two days.   
  
He smirked as he let go of Kagome's hand and easily got on his larger then normal black horse. He grinned down at Kagome as she mock glared up at him, they both knew she wouldn't be able to get on without his help. But he couldn't help it, she was just so cute, her cheeks were flushed as she stomped her foot childishly her eyes alight with a fire.   
  
"Oh, come on now don't make me beg!" He chuckled and leaned over to lift her on the horse, settling her against his chest his arms on either side of her as he grabbed the reigns of his horse. He glanced at his mother's one on either side of him and nodded, "Lets get going." With that they began their journey.   
  
Kagome groaned lightly as someone kissed her neck lightly, "Kagome, wake up were here." She mumbled and shifted lightly, she yelped as she almost fell. She blinked as she looked around in confusion, why the hell was she on a horse….oh yeah… She blushed and looked back at a smirking Ganon. "Oh hush up." He chuckled as they entered the town, people turning to glance at their party. "I didn't say anything." She snorted as she settled back against him, "You didn't have to."   
  
He smirked down at her and rested his arms on her thighs as they made their way to towards the castle, guards rushing out to meet them. He smirked at them and nodded. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo tribe I have come to meet with the king…will he have me as his guest?" He smirked as one of the soldiers ran back towards the castle to carry his message.   
  
It was a few minutes later that the same soldier came running back. "He will meet with you, please follow me." Ganon nodded, slightly surprised, yet he flicked the reigns of the horse and smirked down at the soldiers as they passed. He was finally gong to meet with the King. He smiled lightly as he looked down at the woman in his arms. It was all thanks to her, he would be sure to thank her later.   
  
"We have to proceed form here on foot…" He nodded as he slid off his horse and turned to help Kagome off. He handed the reigns to a near by servant and turned to follow the soldier. "Lead the way." The solider nodded and led them to the throne room.   
  
Kagome blinked, okay now this was just way to much, it was large no huge and decorated in the most obnoxious of ways, it was like the King was flaunting his wealth. She made a mental note to apologize to Ganon later for making fun of his throne room.   
  
She blinked as the King, a rather chubby looking man, stood up from his throne and came to meet them a strained smile on his face. "Ah, Ganon..what a surprise…if I had known you were coming I would have sent a welcoming party. Anyway come sit, sit." He gestured to the fancy looking table in the middle of the room.   
  
Ganon nodded and pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit in before sitting down himself, his mother's chose to float behind them. "Yes, well if you had agreed to meet with me earlier then it wouldn't have come down to this."   
  
Kagome smirked lightly as the King turned red and huffed lightly trying to re gather his wits. The man was foolish, yet, she could tell form the kind look in his eyes that he cared for his people. Even so that did not excuse his behavior, Sesshoumaru would have scoffed at the man and called him a fool.   
  
She glanced around the room as the men got to talking, how boring, she hated political meetings like this, but she had promised to go with him because he had asked her…and it was her idea. She blinked as she spotted a blob of pink? She arched an eyebrow as the blob leaned out a bit more form its hiding spot behind a long draping of fabric. Oh, it was a young girl, she was cute with her long blond and hair clear blue eyes. Judging form her dress and the small dainty crown resting on her head she was the princess.   
  
Kagome smiled as the princess met her gaze and epped lightly hiding behind the draping. She mentally laughed as the princess peeked out from behind the draping only to hide behind it again when she meet her gaze again. Thus a small game of peek a boo was born, at least until the girl got over her shyness and smiled back at her, no longer trying to hide behind the drapery. She smiled at waved at the smiling young girl, rolling her eyes as she glanced over at the two men currently engaged in a deep and semi heated conversation.   
  
Her eyes twinkled as the young princess covered her mouth to cover her small laughter. She was so cute, she reminded her of Rin, the girl was always sneaking into the meeting room, when they had guests. She lost a bit of her mirth at that thought, oh how she missed her friends and how she worried about them. Naraku was still alive, as were the shard still scattered across Japan. She blinked and realized she had zoned out, she smiled lightly at the concerned looking young princess trying to ease her worry. Her smiled widened when the princess returned it before epping and hiding behind the drapes.   
  
She blinked the room fell silent, was the negotiating over? Wow, that was fast…she glanced over at the two men and blinked, well it seemed it was…and form the look of things it had ended well. She smiled at Ganon as he stood up and shook the Kings hand.   
  
"Then we'll meet again in the summer to discuss the final plans?" The King nodded laughing, "Yes, but as of right now you are under our protection so have no worries. The meeting in the Summer will be all about trading and whatnot." Ganon nodded, "Understandable." He glance down at Kagome and offered her a hand up, which she gladly took, tossing an amused glance at a drapery. He arched an eyebrow but made no comment.   
  
The King blinked in confusion, "Are you leaving so soon? If you need a place to rest you can stay here in the castle…" Ganon nodded his head, "Thank you. We accept your offer. Though I was merely going to show my companion around town." The King nodded and laughed, "Of course, of course. Please do enjoy your stay." They nodded and left the room, eager to get out of the large castle.   
  
Kagome smiled happily as they walked around, or in the Twinrova sister's case floated around town. "So…things went well?" She giggled as he grabbed hold of her hand. "Yes, were you not paying attention?" She blushed lightly but shook her head, "No…I was distracted by the young princess, she was hiding being the drapery." He chuckled lightly. "Ah so you saw the young Princess Zelda…I was wondering why you were staring at the drapery so much."   
  
She giggled and nodded, "Yup, she's cute." He nodded not really caring, he wanted to enjoy the rest of their day together. "Indeed." She rolled her eyes knowing he wanted to drop the subject. She blinked as she noticed a very large church looking building. "What's that?" He blinked and turned to look at what she was pointing at. "That is the temple of the Triforce."   
  
He smirked as she hmmed, she was no doubt curious, she was about anything that involved the three goddesses and the triforce. "Do you want to visit it?" He chuckled as she nodded her head, "Oh yes!" He nodded and glanced at his mothers, "Will you be joining us?"   
  
Kotake shook her head, "We will but in a bit we want to buy some things while we're here." He nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away by Kagome.   
  
He smiled as she looked around the temple in awe, even he had to admit it was breath taking. He shook his head as she oohed and awed over every little thing and leaned against a pillar, letting her explore the temple.   
  
Kagome, was in absolute glee, the very feeling of this place reached out to her and soothed her soul and it made her feel giddy. She gasped in awe as she stood in front of a painting of the three goddesses. They were breathtaking…the longer she stared at it the more she felt they were staring back at her. She gulped as she felt a sense of dread creep up on her and latch on to her very being. It scared her and she had to force herself to look away from the painting. She smiled at Ganon who looked at her in concern and waved it off.   
  
Her eyes glazed over lightly as she spotted the alter, something…was calling out to her...urging her to step up to it. She slowly made her way to the alter almost as if on auto pilot. Once she was at the base of it she gasped, as something slammed into her. Feelings that weren't her own assaulted her as voices echoed in her head, telling her things she did not want to know. She wobbled lightly as the feelings and the voices left her just as quickly as they came. She knew what was going to happen next, and it tore at her.   
  
Ganon stared worriedly at her pushed off the pillar and walked towards her, concern on his face. Something was wrong, very, very wrong and he did not like it. "Kagome?"   
  
She smiled sadly at him, light falling on her small form as she stood at the alter. "It's time for me to go." He shook his head, go? Go where? "No." She clasped her hands behind her back. "I'm afraid so. I have neglected my duties long enough…I have to go back. They need me…I'm the only one who can kill Naraku…" He walked towards her, disbelief in his eyes. "Don't go…please?"   
  
She smiled at him sadly tears welling in her eyes. "I don't want to go…but I have to. The Goddesses of this world can no longer let me stay here…it is not fair to my world." He shook his head, "Damn them! Just stay..stay with me…I beg you." She let her arms fall to her side and walked over to him, stopping in the middle of the large Triforce painted on the floor. She whimpered as he pulled her into his arms and held her to him.   
  
Silently her tears started to fall as she clutched at him, not wanting to. Oh, how she wanted to stay and be with him…but she could not…no…she would not ignore her duties. She smiled sadly at Kotake and Koume silently as they entered the temple. She would miss them and their odd ways, especially their arguments. Yet, she would miss no one more then the mad that held her in his arms right now. She closed her eyes and tried to engrave this moment into her heart, body and soul. It might very well be the last time she was held by him.   
  
"I love you. Stay be my wife…" The words were whispered but still heard by all. She whimpered again as he held her closer to him, as if willing her to become one with him and make her stay. She grit her teeth and prepared herself for what was about to happen. She pulled out of his arms and smiled at him as a faint glow rose from the triforce she was standing on. She smiled at him sadly tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you to." With that she was gone in a flash of light.   
  
He fell to his knees and let out an anguished cry. Why? Why had the goddesses ripped her away from him? They had done nothing wrong! They were happy, everything was going right…yet…they took her away. Why? She brought nothing but joy, kindness, and love to their world. So why? What had she done but love and care for those around her? Nothing! She had done nothing wrong! Yet…yet they took her away.   
  
He vaguely knew his mothers were gazing at him sadly. "She had to go…she was needed." He didn't care, he just wanted his Kagome back, that was all. He didn't care about her world or her duties in it. He just wanted her, why should she have to sacrifice her happiness for the happiness of others? Others who didn't even know what she was giving up for their happiness, others who were allowed to be happy when they were not.   
  
It wasn't fair, why would the goddesses bring her into his life only to rip them apart when they deemed it necessary? Fuck the greater good. He glared at the triforce symbol staring up at him tauntingly, it was mocking him. It was what had taken her away, it had torn away the only woman he would ever love, the only happiness he had ever had. His eyes dulled as he gazed at the triforce, new and disturbing thoughts running though his head.   
  
If…if the triforce could take her away…then it could bring her back. Yes, he nodded, the triforce could bring her back. He would make it, but how? His eyes shifted as he ran over the possibilities, he mumbled to himself quietly, his mind slowly warping and changing as he formed plans to get his Kagome back at any cost.   
  
Kotake glanced at her sister in worry, something was happening to their son and it wasn't good. Losing Kagome had snapped something inside him, something hidden deep down in his darkest of thoughts. Yet, there was nothing they could do. What could one do when their son lost the one thing that made him happy? They blinked as their son looked up at the alter of the temple.   
  
"I will bring her back."   
  
They glanced at each other, their minds made up, they would help their son no matter what. Even if it meant damning the world and everything in it, they would help him. "Of course we will, we'll bring her back no matter what."   
  
He grinned as he held out his arms and stared at the large triforce crest hanging from the ceiling of the alter. He would bring her back, no matter what, the goddesses would pay for taking her away.   
  
Thus was the day the 'evil' warlord Gandoff was born, all of Hyrule would know of his anger and rage. Yet none would ever think to look past said anger and rage to see the sadness and loneliness that lurked underneath.   
  
In the years to come only one would have a vague knowledge of what lurked in the man's heart. The hero Link, who was so much like the woman he lost so many years ago. Sacrificing so much to play the hero, a role that was thrust onto him yet was taken in stride, just like her. Thus it was only fitting that he fell by the young man's blade, looking into blue eyes that were so similar to the pair he longed to see.


End file.
